Cecelia
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Gunther takes a big risk in flirting with CeCe and calls her a name he thinks is special but she sees it as him saying they are just enemies and they get in a fight.


**I do not own 'Shake It Up!' or the characters.**

**I dedicate this to God for without Him I could not have written it. He deserves the glory and is my Everything. **

Sixteen year old Gunther Hessenheffer woke up early in the morning. He got up and spent time with God, praying and reading His word. Then, he got dressed in the clothes he had laid out the day before and went in the dining room to eat breakfast. He was in a good mood.

His sister Tinka came into the dining room. "Good morning, brother of mine!"'

"Good morning, sister twin," Gunther smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Tinka asked.

"Like a baby," Gunther replied. "Und you?"

"Also, like a baby," Tinka responded.

The two smiled at each other.

"Vell, shall ve go to school then?" Gunther asked.

Tinka nodded. "Yes, let's get going."

Gunther got up and cleared the table. Then, the two headed out the door and headed to school. At school, Tinka noticed their enemies CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue.

"Look Gunther, it is Rocky and Bullwinkle." She tapped Gunther on the shoulder.

Gunther looked and saw CeCe. He smiled. Gunther chuckled his breath, flattened his hair and sauntered over to the fiery red haired girl.

"Hello CeCelia," He flirted. He knew he was taking a huge risk flirting with CeCe there and then, but he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful.

CeCe looked at him with a shocked expression on her pale face. It was weird to hear Gunther call her Cecelia. It made her feel as if they weren't friends. Okay, they weren't really friends. They were more frenemies if not enemies. But, him calling her Cecelia mde her feel as if he hated her. And, that stung more than a million bees. If only she knew the truth.

"Gunther, my name is CeCe," She gritted."

"I'd rather call you, Cecelia-"

He was interrupted by CeCe.

"But, my name is CeCe!" She exclaimed.

"But, I vant to call you Cecelia," Gunther replied.

"My name is CeCe."

"I'm going to call you Cecelia."

"CeCe!"

"Cecelia."

"CeCe"

"CeCelia."

"But my name is CeCe!" She yelled loudly, stomping her feet. Everybody, including Gunther stared at her.

Gunther was shocked. Why should she care what he called her? Plus, she should be flattered, Cecelia only fitted her so well.

CeCe's lip trembled, and she ran off towards the bathroom. Rocky looked towards Gunther, and then chased after her.

"Can you believe that guy?" CeCe cried as soon Rocky came into the bathroom.

"CeCe, what's wrong? You usually don't mind being called Cecelia much. Why does it matter if he calls you that?"

CeCe shrugged, as she looked at the glittery bathroom floor. A scent of candles, soap and air freshener filled the air.

"I don't know," CeCe muttered.

"I think I do," Rocky told her. "You have a crush on Gunther."

Gunther entered class and sat by CeCe.

"Hello Baybee," He flirted.

CeCe sighed, got up and walked away, sitting at a completely different desk.

Gunther sighed. He tried again at lunch. He sat down at the same table as CeCe and said,

"Hello Babyee."

CeCe sighed, rolled her eyes and got up. She walked away and sat at a different table.

At 'Shake It Up!', Gunther tried to get CeCe to talk to him throughout the whole rehearsal, but she wouldn't talk to him. Nothing felt more horrible than this, except for the time that she ignored him for a year. Nothing was more worse than that time.

Later that evening, Gunther was walking near the apartments when he saw CeCe sitting there with her elbow propped on her knee and her chin resting on her palm. He walked up to her.

CeCe sighed and looked up to him.

"Why did you have to call me Cecelia?" She asked.

Gunther sighed. "Do you really hate being called Cecelia?"

CeCe sighed, "No, but everyone calls me CeCe."

"Exactly," Gunther said. "It's my special name for you."

"But it's my name," CeCe pointed out.

"Exactly," Gunther nodded. "that's why I used it. Because it's your name, and it's a beautiful name. It fits you."

CeCe blushed. "It fits me?"

"Because you are beautiful, Cecelia."

CeCe gasped, "You think I am beautiful."

"How could you have never noticed?" Gunther wondered. "I would have thought it was obvious. Especially today with the way I flirted with you. Cecelia I have been in love with for a very long time, will you go out with me?"

CeCe could not explain the joy she was feeling from Gunther's announcement. She couldn't believe that Gunther actually liked her back. She nodded her head so quickly that she felt like it was going to fall off.

"Yes, yes!" She squealed.

In a swift movement, Gunther grabbed her hands, pulled her up and kissed her softly.

**I hope you loved this story, please review, if you like. Thanks and God bless.**


End file.
